


Scattered Summer

by MaskedSeeker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedSeeker/pseuds/MaskedSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a huge break in his journey Ash meets an old rival. Cameron from Unova who invites him and Pikachu to spend some time with him on a vacation. After the two arrive and incidents happen one after another, feelings form and grow. Can these two work with might be? Scatterbrain Shipping. Yaoi/Shounen Ai don't like don't read. Disclaimer inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So ages ago I fell in love with the Pokemon pairing of Ash and Cameron (Kotetsu from Unova). It's a pairing not many go for but I like it! I tried a fanfic for it before but it was all over the place. I hope you like this. I own nothing. Reviews welcome. Bashers/flamers will be dealt with accordingly.

Scattered Summer

Prologue

There are many places in the Pokemon region most if not all beautiful in their own way. Somewhere between Unova and Kanto there's an island known for being mostly if not entirely beachfront.

Walking off the ferry and onto one of the islands piers is a young man about nineteen years old. He has brown eyes, raven black hair, dressed in blue jeans, green sneakers, a closed red jacket, and a colorful baseball cap on his head. A yellow mouse Pokemon was perched on his shoulder.

Nuzzling his cheek Pikachu calls softly.

Ash Ketchum laughed.

It has been years since he's done any proper traveling. About two years after his journey through Kalos he had stopped his journey for a time and just stayed in Kalos helping Professor Oak and raising and training all his Pokemon.

Life had been great during that time but then he had a thought that what was he doing with his life now and what he do after becoming a Pokemon Master if he even reached that status?

Then out of the blue someone he hadn't seen in years showed up. Cameron an old rival from Unova. He told Ash that he and Lucario were on a break from their journey and had a stroke of good luck. Cameron had won voucher that lets him rent a beach house all expenses paid.

When Ash had explained what he had been up to Cameron invited him along.

So here he was catching up to Cameron who had gone on ahead to set things up.

Following the directions from the message Cameron sent him before Ash walked through the town. Taking a turn at a street corner he bumps straight into a person backing up he says “oops sorry man you okay?”

The boy he ran into who looks to be about his age and height and something of a stout person growls and stomps off with Ash looking after him.

Ash sighs and continues on his way.

After walking a bit more he reaches the address mentioned. Pikachu cooed. Ash whistled.

The beach house in question sure looked impressive particularly the terrace which no doubt overlooks the beach and part of the town.

Walking up to the front door, he rings the doorbell, and Cameron's Lucario answers. The Pokemon barks happily.

He lets the two in and Lucario closes the door after looking around somewhat warily.

 

Walking past the front doors hallway he marvels at the comfortable lounge which has glass doors leading out onto the terrace.

Pikachu jumps onto a foot stool and he and Lucario start chatting with each other while Ash looks around.

Just as Ash was about to head for the open air kitchen a voice calls out from the nearby bedrooms.

“Ash is that you?!”

Ash smiles and calls back “yeah it's me!”

Footsteps are heard and Cameron runs into the room a fabric in his hands.

“Ash hey man!”

Ash looks at Cameron and chuckles confusing him. Pikachu makes some laughing noises too while Lucario gives a resigned look.

Cameron tilts his head to the side asking “what's wrong?”

Ash smirks and said “you forgot something” pointing down

Cameron blinks, looks down, and screams “UWAH!”

Cameron's lower body was clad only in a pair of white briefs or tighty whities with matching socks.

Looking at his hand he shakes out the fabric revealing a pair of long shorts, he turns around, and starts to pull them on.

As he bends over he shows off his butt to Ash who looking at it goes red and shakes his head making Lucario and Pikachu eye his oddly.

Now dressed in a a similar outfit to his Unova one all those years ago Cameron rubs his head nervously and says “sorry about that.”

Ash shakes his head smiling and setting his backpack down says “don't worry about it.”

Heading for the kitchen he says “let's eat” as his stomach growls.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so there's the prologue now we move on to chapter 1. Not really much to say here. I hope you like this. Feel free to review. No bashing or flaming. I do not own Pokemon.

Scattered Summer

Chapter 1

Ash and Cameron proceeded to settle down for a good meal the pantsless incident forgotten for now. As the two finish eating, they pass their Pokemon some sweet treats, and work on clean up.

As they wash the dishes Cameron smiling asks “so Ash you wanna hit the beach tomorrow?”

The black haired male smiles and nodding brightly says “sure!”

Getting Pikachu and Lucario from their current positions the two head for their rooms and after saying good night to each other, closed the door, and went to bed.

The next day came soon enough bright and early. Cameron ran this way and that grabbing stuff they'd need as Ash filled the gaps Cameron missed without him noticing though Lucario did and smiled at the actions.

Beach supplies now ready the two headed back to their rooms and changed for the beach. Ash now dressed in flip-flops, yellow and black swim trunks, and a open white jacket showing off Ash's chest called to Cameron through the door “c'mon Cameron! Aren't you ready?”

“I'm looking for something!” Was the reply.

Ash sighed. Why do I feel as if he forgot something? He thinks.

Cameron then called “why don't you, Pikachu, and Lucario head down and get us a spot? I'll catch up.”

Ash looked at the door, eyebrows raised, sighed, and went to do as suggested.

Reaching the sandy shore and walking along while Pikachu and Lucario argued over spots Ash smiled at the clear waters. This is a good spot to relax. He thinks.

Turning to the two Pokemon he sees they did agree on a good spot and had set up blanket, umbrella, and bag. He smiled at the two and said “you two wait here and watch things I'll go find Cameron.”

The two nodded as Ash pivoted and walked towards the streets to get Cameron.

Meanwhile Cameron had finished getting ready and was running through the streets in a hurry, shoes clacking against the ground.

“I'm sure it was this way..” He mutters to himself as he rounds a corner and SMACK!

Cameron is knocked back and falls to his rear.

Shaking his head he looks up the guys and concerned asks “you guys OK?”

The guy growls “it's... nothing.” He finishes rather oddly as he looks at Cameron.

Cameron standing up says “that's good I'm sorry for running into you like that, I have to get going my friends are waiting later!” And with that he dashed off, if he hadn't been so absent minded he might have noticed that the guy he ran into was staring after him with a rather dark vibe.

Making gestures to his two friends they began to follow Cameron's path.

While back at the beach Ash kept looking around and calling for Cameron. After another five minutes of this Ash heard his friends voice.

As the other male ran up he panted to Ash “sorry to keep you waiting.”

Ash shook his head and said to Cameron “don't worry about it” as he looked at him. He then made to walk back to their spot but stopped as he processed what he just saw.

Spinning sharply and catching Cameron's attention, Ash looked at him and confirmed that he IS wearing what he thought he was.

His orange headband like usual, a pair of flip-flops, and... a purple speedo with an orange waistband.

He blanks for a moment as his friend asks “Ash man, you OK?”

Coming back to reality Ash blushes and nods. “Yeah I'm fine man, um are you sure you wanna wear that?”

Cameron looks at his bathing suit.

“What my swim briefs? Of course I am! They're cool, comfy, stylish, and make me look good!” He finished saying while posing causing Ask to go even redder.

Turning to hide his face he thinks and Cameron walked here dressed like that?! Man he's got guts, I mean I wore short swim trunks when younger but that is something else!

The two then proceeded to head back to their spot where their Pokemon greeted them happily although Ash noticed that Lucario looked at Cameron with a strange expression,embarrassment maybe?

Pikachu just lied on the blanket enjoying the sun while the other three went to play in the sea. As they just goofed off, they were happy not noticing the trio from before now dressed in beach gear walking down the shoreline looking for something or someone.

Some time passed and Ash and Lucario now somewhat tired decided to head back to their spot. Cameron passed and decided to do some body surfing.

As they headed back to shore Ash noticed a trio of guys passing him and Lucario looked at them too an odd noise coming from him as he looked at their auras.

Reaching the blanket the two laid down and let the warmth of the sun dry and relax them.

Meanwhile Cameron laughed brightly as he tumbled along in the waves. Coming to a stop in calm waters for a moment he took a breather. Then a voice called out to him.

Looking towards the source he saw two males who were the guy from earlier friends. As the three chatted Cameron never noticed the guy he ran into swimming stealthily under the water and approaching Cameron's purple fabric-encased rear he moved his hands up steadily, and as they reached his orange waistband he...

While this was going on thought Ash back at the blanket was having a strange dream involving white fabric as he looked at it more the thought hazily drifted into his mind that aren't those?...

“IYAHHH!!”

Bolting upright Ash looked around, his dream and its effects temporarily forgotten as he looked around. That scream was Cameron's wasn't it? He thinks.

Then he sees Cameron and the trio from before and was the person in the lead waving something?

Then sound reaches him.

Guy 2 “Nice man you stole his speedo!”

Guy 3 “Let's get out of here!”

Guy 1 “yeah let's leave the naked twerp behind.”

Cameron “give those back! C'mon guys.”

Looking closer he realizes that Cameron was crouching in the water covering himself and the leader was waving a purple and orange fabric.

Eyes widening Ash thinks they stole his speedo! While Lucario growled.

Eyes narrowing at the act of someone messing with his friends he said to Lucario “get to Cameron and help him as best you can. Buddy you're with me!” As Pikachu bounds onto his shoulder and the duo takes off after the jerks.

It took a good fifteen minutes of searching but he found them by some rocks and approached ready for war.

Looking at them what appears to be the leader had Cameron's speedo stuff in his pocket visible to the eyes.

His goons noticed his approach and one of them said “her weren't you with that guy from before?”

The leader looked at him and growled “so it is. Tell your faggot friend not to bump into people or wear such stupid things.”

Eyes widening Ash and Pikachu grow even angrier and on the spot they challenge them to a Battle.

One battle with explosive finale later has the bullies on the ground KO'd with their Pokemon.

Getting Cameron's swimsuit back looking at it he thinks this is bigger than I thought...

Then realizing what he was thinking he turned bright red and shook his head getting an odd look from Pikachu.

Looking at the trio he smirks deviously and gets revenge.

It would be a few hours before they wake up again and when they did they would themselves naked with their swimsuits tossed up on some high rocks.

Getting back to Cameron Ash found him wrapped in the now wet blanket with Lucario standing guard with all their stuff packed up.

Looking up scared Cameron's eyes brighten when he sees what Ash has.

Ash smiled and tossed them to his friend who then proceeded to try and put them back on under the blanket.

The two decide to head back before something else happens and so they set off while Ash fills Cameron in on what happened making him laugh.

“Thanks for that man.” Cameron says.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: so it's been a long time coming since I last updated and I need to say sorry for that as on DeviantArt I did promise to be better about that sort of thing but favoriting and occasionally commenting is easier than writing lately as life can influence me all too easily in a bit of a bad way at times. Regardless the chapter is here and ready and now I present to you some filler to further the story along. I hope you enjoy this. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome. No flaming/bashing please.

  
Scattered Summer

Chapter 2  


It was the evening of the stolen speedo incident. Cameron was still rather sheepish and the fact Ash kept spacing out wasn’t helping much but still the quartet of two humans, two Pokemon got on with the day.

As the afternoon came around the two decided to check out local food and before Ash had arrived Cameron had heard about a bar and grill nearby that was supposed to be pretty good. So it was later they found themselves at it.

Ash was wearing a basic gray t-shirt with basic blue shorts and sneakers. Cameron was dressed in a Hawaiian print shirt with tan cargo shorts and flip flops.

As the four chowed down at a table the owner of the restaurant a large cheerful man Frank walked up with refills for their drinks and set them down and asked “everything to your boys liking?”

The quartet nodded and after swallowing Ash and Cameron commented “the food’s fantastic” and “really good.”

As Frank filled up their cups he said “so judging that I don’t know you two I’m guessing you’re tourists?”

He got enthusiastic nods and a “yup” from Ash.

So the natural question that followed was “how do you like the town?”

Cameron smiling said “it’s wonderful if not for the jerks we had to deal with earlier today” he finished with an unhappy look.

Frank looked confused “jerks?”

Ash spoke up describing the trio they encountered and the four felt uneasy when the man’s face paled.

“Rick” he muttered.

The two trainers made questioning noises.

Sighing Frank said “I thought I heard that Rick, Shade, and Tyrone were involved in some sort of incident but didn’t think much of it. Was that you?”

Ash a little uncertainly said “sort of, the incident may have resulted after dealing with us.”

Frank stood there for a moment fidgeting.

Cameron looking at him asked “you okay sir?”

The man sighed and looked around then said in a sort of hushed tone “look if I were you I’d apologize to Rick and then lay low until you leave trust me on this.”

Blinking now Ash said “why, who is Rick?”

Frank said “Rick is the son of Mr. Forgery the man who owns nearly the entire island. He and his friends have the run of this place, they have the money to do whatever they please, and since his father owns the area more or less not many people will raised their voice for fear of repercussions.”

Ash and Cameron looked at each other and it was Ash who said “thanks for your concern Frank but we can handle this.”

The man looked worried but rushed off to help other customers and the quartet finished their meals, left a tip, and headed back.

That night Ash was unpacking all his belongings properly starting by digging out all his clothes.

As he sorted them into piles Ash stopped for and eyed the pair of white boxers he held and thought back on a dream he vaguely recalled from his nap on the beach.

 _What was that white fabric?_ Ash wondered.

Sighing he finished folding all his boxers and placed all the piles together.

Then Cameron’s voice called from upstairs “Ash can you do me a favor and get the large white jar out of the kitchen cupboard for me please?”

Ash looked at the couch were Pikachu and Lucario laid out on the couch clearly deep asleep and called back “sure thing” and abandoning his clothes on the table he went to the kitchen to do as asked.

As Ash turned to leave the kitchen Cameron walked in with a basket in his arms.

Looking at him Ash asked “doing laundry?”

Cameron nodded “yeah I keep forgetting to do it or get sidetracked by stuff. Lucario helps but I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to do stuff in my underpants.” He finished with a laugh not noticing how Ash had blanked again.

Looking at the jar he said “oh great you got my protein shake mix out for me thanks.”

These words broke Ash out of his stupor and looking at Cameron he said “protein shake mix?”

Cameron nodded “of course it helps me bulk up and stay healthy. How do you think I look so good in my swim briefs?” He said with a smile and again failing to pay attention to  
Ash who had blanked for a good two seconds.

He was getting better at recovery time though because Ash looked at his friend and rival who was setting up the ingredients in the blender and Ash finally got up the nerve to ask “why do you wear those?”

Cameron looked at him and asked “why wouldn’t I?”

Ash looked at him in disbelief and said “uh…”

Cameron who had turned back to his preparations with the blender albeit absentmindedly said “I mean really why make a fuss personally I don’t know why a lot more guys don’t wear them you included” Ash blanked this time completely trying to process the notion and only half listening as Cameron plowed on.

“I mean really what’s there to be ashamed of? We’re guys we have good bodies and swim briefs are less trouble to wear than those long shorts everyone is so fond of.”

Finishing his preparations Cameron made to press the start button but as he did so Cameron faced Ash and finally paid attention to his status.

“Ash? You okay man?”

Ash shook his head breaking his half-trance, looked at Cameron, blanched and yelled “Cameron, no!”

Beep! Too late, Cameron pushed the button there was whirring sound and then…

SPLAT!

Cameron forgot to put the lid on the blender.

As a result the shake had flown out and landed places.

The kitchen wasn’t too bad a five minute clean up at any rate it didn’t land on the male’s skin or hair so bathing wasn’t an issue but their clothes on the other hand…

“Agh!”

“Ugh!”

Their clothes were pretty slimed with the stuff and a good portion had gotten flung into the laundry basket too.

Ash sighed looking down at the mess. “Great, oh well you’re doing laundry tomorrow anyway right? You can borrow of my outfits I left them out on the living room table.”

Cameron tensed and slowly asked “you left clean clothes on the living room table?”

Ash looked at him and groaned. Walking over to the basket he peaked inside and… yes those were the clothes he just sorted and yes they were slimed too.

Ash looked Cameron who sheepishly said “sorry man.”

Ash shook his head “it’s fine we’ll do laundry tomorrow. Why don’t you go to bed? I can clean up.”

Cameron looked at his friend, green eyes worried and asked “you sure?”

Ash smiled and said “yeah it’s fine.”

Cameron uncertainly said “Ok then.” Turning to leave he said “well I guess we’re both doing laundry in our underpants then.”

Ash blinked and turned to ask his friend what he meant when he froze at the sight of Cameron wearing only a pair of form fitting black briefs throwing his shirt and shorts in the basket before tossing a “good night” over his shoulder before walking out and up to his room while Ash just stood there poleaxed.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Lucario who woke up for a brief moment at all that was going on shared a look that said “humans” before they went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so after a long while I have this for you. There's a bit I want to say but it'll come at the end for now enjoy the chapter. I do not own Pokemon.

  
Scattered Summer

Chapter 3  


It was to early morning light Ash’s bleary eyes opened to in the morning.

Blinking slowly Ash sat letting the covers pool around his waist, sliding out of bed and onto the floor Ash groggily made his way to the bedroom door not thinking about anything really but as he opens the door and steps into the hallway he scratches his bare chest and it is then that some thinking power comes to him.

Looking down Ash see’s he’s only dressed in his underwear, a pair of bright green boxer shorts adorned with golden yellow thunderbolts.

Blinking Ash thinks _why am I in my underwear?_  
  
Then a chirpy noise sounds from down the hall to his left.

“Hey Ash, good morning!”

Ash looks toward the speaker and his eyes fly wide open as he suddenly finds himself staring at Cameron still clad in his underwear from the night before.

All Ash could do was focus on those black briefs as he thinks _ohhhh… that’s why._  
  
Cameron meanwhile had put on a puzzled expression as he kept calling Ash’s name.

It took three tries before Ash came back to himself and tore his eyes off the underwear and back to Cameron’s face.

Shaking his head Cameron asked “Ash you okay man?”

Ash nodded rapidly and Cameron titled his head to the side before shrugging and walking past him saying “well if we start now we should be able to get the laundry done quickly enough and no one will see those cute boxers of yours” he finished with a laugh.

Ash blushed mightily at this looking down at what had been a gag gift from Gary looking back up at Cameron Ash’s eyes gravitate to Cameron’s rear for a few seconds before  
Ash’s mind blanks and a sole thought fills it.  
__  
What am I doing?!  
  
With that Ash flees to the bathroom and takes care of a usual early morning bathroom visit.

As Ash washed his hands his mind drifted back to his behavior and then to his idle dreams of late and with a blush Ash realized what he had been seeing.

The white briefs he had seen Cameron in the day he arrived here.

His face red as an apple Ash began to think about why he would even focus on this and then stopped short as a question drifted into his mind.  
_  
Do I like Cameron?_

Ash’s brain promptly shut down for a split second before starting back up again with his thoughts racing at high speed. At age 18 Ash had become long aware of boyfriend, girlfriend stuff properly where at a younger age he hadn’t much more thought to it than what Brock and at times Misty did. 

Growing up though had altered that view quite a bit and after an INCREDIBLY embarrassing talk with his mom he knew a fair bit about the birds and the bees whether it was  
boy-girl or boy-boy. It didn’t matter which he chose Delia Ketchum had said as long as my son is happy and bringing home his love.

Ash thought that his blush would never fade that day!

Shaking his head he left the bathroom and already found Cameron had gotten onto the terrace and had strung laundry lines using the railings. By the glass door Ash saw  
Cameron had already piled all their stuff together.

Ash blanked out for a good solid five seconds seeing his boxers mixed in with Cameron’s underwear and it was with a wretch he managed to just stop himself from looking.

Looking at Cameron who clearly used to this sort of procedure Ash focused on his face and not his body as he walked onto the terrace. Clearly Cameron was good at doing this by now and Ash was impressed. 

When younger Ash had Brock, Tracey, Cilan, and then Clemont to help him with this stuff and when solo had had learned to manage but for someone so scatterbrained Cameron was doing really well.

Of course Cameron would trip over the laundry detergent right behind him proceeding to splash all his waist and going down.

“Aw man” he muttered looking at his partially shining lower body “now I’m gonna be all sticky.”

Here of course Ash froze in something akin to shock at implication of what Cameron had just said. _And of course he doesn’t even realize what he just referred to_ Ash dimly thought as he stared at Cameron.

Again tearing his gaze away with a wretch he opened the door and stepped out into the early morning air.

Walking out onto the terrace Ash asked “you OK?”

Cameron looked up at him and Ash had to muster his entire willpower not to look down as he said “yup just spilled the soap but I’m OK. You ready?”

Ash nodded absently and Cameron just eyed him slightly as he said “well OK... let’s get this done with so we’re not giving the public a show.”

And so just like that the duo began to wash clothes Ash trying to focus most of his attention on getting stuff done and was succeeding for the most part as he couldn’t stop the occasional glance at his friend.

And after a while the idea that hit me came back at full force and since it wasn’t going to go away on its own Ash decided to humor.

Glancing at Cameron Ash realized that he had never really noticed other guy’s bodies before and recalling that embarrassing talk with his mom Ash admitted it to himself.  
_  
OK so I’m physically attracted to Cameron. I admit it but there’s more to this stuff that just looking good._

Ash started scrubbing some shirts thinking. _What about him? Can I see compatibility in him?_

Ash took a few moments to mull that over. _He’s a good person but he’s forgetful but I can be narrow minded myself so that’s not a problem. He battles well…._

Ash stewed and sighed _okay there’s compatibility but that still doesn’t mean anything. I still have no clue what he likes._

“Ash?” A voice right next to him made him made him jump looking towards it saw wet black fabric and hurriedly look up at Cameron.

Cameron smiled and said “that’s good enough Ash let’s hang these to dry we should be done by the time the beach opens!”

Ash nodded.

But what the boys didn’t know was that just a short distance away the three boys from yesterday Rick, Shade, and Tyrone were watching them.

The richest kid in town as called by the restaurant owner Frank, Rick was tall, big, and muscular with black hair and dark brown eyes.

Shades was tall and thin with a greasy look going along with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

Tyrone was short and stout with red hair and brown eyes. All three of them had binoculars and were currently watching Ash and Cameron.

Rick pissed off about yesterday wanted revenge and of course his loyal minions wanted it too.

“Look at the freaks up there! Just parading around like for the world to see!”

Shade and Tyrone nodded.

Rick continued his rant saying “we’ll teach them no one makes a fool of me” and as he stared at the scene a smirk came to his face.

Looking at Tyrone, Rick said “I need to borrow your Pokemon…”

Meanwhile Ash and Cameron had gotten all their clothes up on lines blowing in the gentle sea breeze and Pikachu and Lucario had woken up and helped them. 

It had been a few hours by then Ash and Cameron had each gotten a shirt and a pair of athletic pants to wear while they waited for their stuff to finish drying.

Just in time too as they had heard one or two wolf whistles at that point.

Ash had noticed that even Cameron had blushed at this.

As the two talked they were unaware of a Pokemon stealthily approaching.

Cameron and Lucario had rushed off to find a spare laundry basket he was sure they had seen somewhere in the house.

As the two waited Pikachu’s ears started twitching. 

Its ears were reacting to the sound of wings moving at high speeds producing a sound. The sound of a Scyther in flight.

Ash looked at his buddy “something wrong Pikachu?” He asked.

“Pika…” It said flicking an ear.

“Not sure buddy?”

Suddenly the noise became apparent as from over the railing a Scyther flew into the air and made right for the clothes at the back of the landing swinging its arms.

Needless to say Ash and Pikachu responded quickly with a Thunder attack.

It hit the Scyther but it got away and as it went off Ash heard the sound of laughter.

Looking towards it out over the railing Ash saw Rick and his cronies from yesterday he watched one of them return his Scyther and the three took off as Ash gritted his teeth particularly as Rick called a parting jab over his shoulder.

“Take that you freaks!”

Just than Cameron and Lucario came onto the scene opening the glass doors carrying two basket they had found. Cameron took a look and said “aw man, Ash did I just miss a battle?”

Ash just looked at them angrily and said “the jerks from yesterday just struck back.”

Cameron’s face fell.

Heading for the back they assessed the damage and much to their horror it was where they hung up their underwear.

Cameron let out a sigh when he realized his were untouched but looking at Ash he realized that wasn’t the case for him.

All of Ash’s boxers were cut up and unwearable henceforth and it wasn’t just that either. Mournfully Ash held up his swim trunks from yesterday.

Ash frowned and said “aw man.”

Cameron looked at him and said “don’t have a backup pair?”

Ash shook his head.

Cameron said “then we gotta go shopping I guess.”

Ash nodded before realizing what he’d be shopping for with Cameron and glancing at him Ash realized there would be no dissuading him.

Meanwhile back with Rick and the others the head bully was rubbing his hands together delightfully.

“That went better than I could have hoped.”

Tyrone looked at his Poke Ball “I need to get to a Pokemon Center.”

Rick just waved a hand at him “yeah, yeah fine just go. Shade you’re with me for step two there’s only one place they can go…”

Meanwhile Ash and Cameron having put up their clean stuff and Ash having thrown away the torn up clothes had set out. They left Pikachu and Lucario behind just in case Rick  
tried something else with their remaining belongings.

Asking for directions they found out there was only place in the entire town where they could buy what they were after.

Walking along to the store they noticed more than one townsperson giving them uneasy looks. It didn’t take long to figure out why.

“Ash man we’ll need to figure out something about Rick.” Cameron said worriedly.

Ash nodded but tried for a smile saying “we’ll figure it out.”

As they reached the store though they went for the men’s clothing section but came to a shocking discovery.

All the swimsuits that Ash might have gone for were gone! Looking at each other worriedly they went for the underwear section and much like the swimsuits they made another discovery. 

All the boxers and boxer briefs regardless of size were gone. Ash stared at the totally bare shelves as Cameron went around to another aisle trying to puzzle out what this meant.

“Ash there’s some undies over here!” Cameron called.

Ash went towards Cameron and rounding the aisle he looked at the packages and blanched a little bit.

Briefs, that’s what he was seeing and he hadn’t worn them since he was like six.

Looking at them Ash swallowed, the alternative was going commando at times or wearing the boxers he had on now the rest of the trip and he did know the meaning of hygiene no matter what Misty or his other female friends said when he was younger.

Ash swallowed a took a breath and looking for his size went to pick out a basic pack of white ones went Cameron grabbed his hand making Ash jump lightly “uh-uh” his friend said “when you buy white briefs you find designer ones these generic ones aren’t very good.”

Ash blushed at this, his face burning with Cameron’s frankness and knowledge.

Cameron looked at the package for his size and then scanned the shelves with a look that went against his usually known normal attitude.

His hand darting out he grabbed a package and handed it to Ash who blushed at the label and the colors and style inside.

Cameron smiled at Ash and said “those will suit you much better than those tighty whities would have. It doesn’t look they have the kind I go for so those will work instead.”

Although here one would note Cameron’s scatterbrained attitude was in effect as he didn’t even notice Ash’s present state of mind.

Looking around Cameron’s eyes brightened and smiling he darted to it saying “cool they’re having a sale I’ve been meaning to get a new pair anyway.”

Ash looked after him and blanched seeing a small shelf full of speedos.

He had a sneaking suspicion about what going to happen next and sure enough…

“Hey Ash you need a swimsuit right? Why don’t you try this?”

Ash went red again and even brighter if that was even possible. 

Paying no attention to his current status Cameron went on saying “I mean I’m sure you’ll look good in them. And you do need one we have a few days left and we’ll be hitting the beach than so why not?”

Responding mechanically Ash found his legs moving towards the shelf and looked at the revealing swimwear feeling detached from his body Ash observed them and watched as Cameron pulled out a pair like the one had worn yesterday.

It was high cut a bit giving a bit more modesty it had a purple waistband while the rest of it was orange.

Swallowing and still having the sense of floating Ash found himself grabbing one that full cut like Cameron’s but his was black with a thin red waistband and blue stripes going down the side.

Suddenly bringing him back to reality Cameron’s voice said “great come one let’s try these on.” Ash blinked and suddenly found himself being shoved into a changing room with  
the door closing behind him (not all the way mind you not that he noticed).

Ash looked at the speedo in his hand and groaned internally but he knew Cameron had a point and he had worn short swim trunks when younger.

Disrobing quickly down to his boxers Ash took a deep breath and slid those down to his feet and quickly pulled up the garment and settled it all without looking.

Taking a deep breath Ash looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t stop himself from giving a small smile at the sight.

It did look good on him. Turning and twisting a bit he thought it looked good.

Suddenly though dear Scatterbrained Cameron came onto the scene with a call “these look good what about you Ash.” Suddenly the door came open much to Ash’s slight horror.

In came Cameron who at the sight of being bare-chested Ash applied his whole willpower to one, not turning as bright as a cherry and two, not to look down.

He managed to succeed at two barely and only had a slight blush on his face even as Cameron looked him up and down.

Cameron nodded and grabbing him the shoulders spun Ash around to look at the mirror.

“See you look good in this. We both do there’s no need to be so modest.”

Ash found himself smiling shyly as he glanced at his friend who grinning widely into the mirror at both of them.

Ash though didn’t know what Cameron was thinking. 

Much like Ash, Cameron had had learnt about the birds and the bees for all things later in life but his was compounded but an added factor throughout their times together in Unova Cameron had unknowingly carried a small torch for him that had just flickered down after this parting but now here with him again like this Cameron felt that flame glow brighter…

But after a few more minutes the two had redressed and headed for the cashier.

Getting there the lady looked at them and remarked “you boys are the second group I’ve seen today buying stuff like this.”

Ash and Cameron shared a quick look and it was Cameron who asked “who was here earlier?”

The lady went on “oh it was Rick and his friend Shade.” She didn’t notice the uneasy look Cameron and Ash had given each other at this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this chapter is done after a long while so sorry for the wait. But as I was writing this chapter I ran into a problem I think I may have turned Ash into a peeping tom from out of nowhere but I'm not sure about that since I got Cameron to be a bit devious in this chapter too so meh. This chapter was 7 pages total so I'm really pleased about the length. I hope you like the chapter. Next chapter will be a while as I need to work on Companionship. I also have a drawing that goes along with this chapter up on some of my sites if you want to take a look for all it's low quality. I do not own Pokemon. Feel free to comment. No yaoi bashing please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone so at long last again I have a new chapter for you. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you but writing this stuff is not easy for me and this chapter mainly feels like filler or maybe fluff I'm sure which? Anyways here's something new but with this chapters length a new notion occurred to me. Maybe when I have all the chapters done I might take them and turn this into a one-shot but I don't know we'll see. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. I do not own Pokemon. No bashing please. Reviews welcome.

Scattered Summer

Chapter 4

Ash and Cameron each holding a shopping bag bearing their own purchases were silent as they walked back to the house.

Why Rick and Shade bought all the boxers and boxer briefs before them was odd to be put lightly. And the bullies actions yesterday and today was worrying.

Were they gonna be like this the whole time they were here?

Though after a moment Ash broke Cameron from his reverie by saying “we’ll deal with them when the time comes OK?”

Cameron looked at Ash slowly then nodded.

The two made it back to the rented house and each went back to their rooms as Cameron and Ash began to unpack their purchases.

As Ash finished putting his underwear away he looked at his new swimsuit and blushed recalling the way Cameron had stood with him in the mirror earlier before shaking his head and putting it away.

From where it watched on the desk Pikachu twitched its ears as it thought.

Then Cameron came bursting into the room Lucario right him as he said “so Ash what will we make for dinner tonight?!”

Ash turned and looked at his friend and the two walked out the door Ash slinging an arm around his friend and trying to not cringe or blush doing so as they walked out the door.

Lucario twitched its ears and shared a look with Pikachu. But regardless the two followed their trainers out the door.

So before long dinner was underway in the kitchen and Ash found himself rushing to stop Cameron from forgetting stuff and judging by the tired haggard look on Lucario’s face this was a normal concern.

But still they managed to get things done and as they went about getting the Pokemon food ready Ash accidentally hit a button from the box sitting on the counter and everyone stopped what they were doing as music rang through the air.

As one the group of four faced the radio they just listened to the cheery tune before Cameron burst out saying “hey I know this song!”

Ash turned to look around at a smiling Cameron who enthusiastically said “I used to dance to this song all the time when I was younger!”

And just like that Cameron started dancing then and there much to Ash’s amusement.

It didn’t take before Cameron looked at Ash just standing there and before Ash knew it his friend had his arm and pulled him into a dance with Cameron guiding him.

Ash for a few moments there was just rigid it had been a LONG time since he’d done any dancing. But after a moment he got into and danced with his friend although when Cameron grabbed his arm and the two spun about and Ash couldn’t stop himself from following along.

From where they were on in the kitchen Pikachu and Lucario just bobbed their heads to the music though they did exchange glances at how happy their trainers were.

But eventually the song ended, they turned the radio off, and finished making dinner.

As the two sat down in the lounge they began to discuss what to do tomorrow.

Cameron suggested the beach again but Ash was a little shy due to certain factors. Ash thought souvenir shopping could be fun but Cameron didn’t think so that was out.

Then Cameron exclaimed “hey I just remembered I think there’s a Pokemon Tournament tomorrow, that could work!”

Ash agreed eagerly and they all just ate in silence before Cameron said “huh” almost musingly.

Ash looked up at him and with a full mouth said “what?”

Cameron looked at him in confusion before Ash swallowed and said “what is it?” He took another bite of food.

Cameron blinked and said “oh, it’s just it occurred to me that dancing and food are all trademarks of a date.” Cameron snorted while Ash choked on his food and he mused “but man it’s been a while since I’ve had one of those.”

As Ash finally got his breath back he said “oh?”

Cameron nodded but the two were distracted by another noise. Looking they saw Pikachu making a noise that they realized was laughter.

Ash turned red again slightly and stood up saying “well I’m gonna go to bed now. You’re on dishes tonight right Cameron?”

Cameron nodded and just like that Ash took off with a hurried “g’night!”

After a second Pikachu scampered after him while Cameron just blinked in confusion.

“What was that about?” He finally asked but was distracted by the way Lucario was looking at him in a way that said “you doofus.”

“What?” Cameron asked.

Lucario just shook his head with a slight growling noise and went to go get the dishwashing stuff ready.

Though the Pokemon didn’t need to answer as later on as Cameron was scrubbing he realized what it was exactly he said and why Ash might have reacted so.

Cameron muttered “oh crud.”

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. No your eyes are not deceiving you this is an update short though it may be I am inching along with this story but one way or another it will be finished. I don't really mean to just do it like this but trust me when I say writing this stuff doesn't come easy to me. And when during these long stretches I feel doubt (as in considering just turning this into a one shot altogether or even just throwing in the towel which I almost went through with on both and changed my mind) well it can be difficult but still I press on. Anyways I hope you like the chapter. I do not own Pokemon. No bashing please. Reviews welcome.

Scattered Summer

Chapter 5

 

The next morning dawned bright and early. Cameron had woken up, gotten dressed, and was currently moodily staring out at the sea.

Last night Cameron had realized why Ash had been acting so weird and he wasn’t even sure what to do about it!

Cameron sighed. _I never thought Ash one to like boys he always had a girl hanging around him. But then again_ he rolled his eyes _Ash was an incredibly nice person and was very much the time to not bat an eye at guys liking guys as long as no one was hurt._ Love was probably love to the Pokemon obsessed male.

Cameron looked over his shoulder at the house. He needed to figure out what to do next though with Ash it was clear something had happened between the two of them even if Cameron didn’t really understand what.

Cameron sighed just slumping over _but then again I may be reading too much into this. I might want to be sure before I do something that can possibly ruin my friendship with him?_

A voice broke Cameron from his reverie as Ash called out “Cameron?”

Cameron blinked looking towards the door to see a bleary eyed Ash there “what are we gonna do for breakfast?”

Cameron stood up and said “I’ve heard of this café that does good omelets we could try there?”

Cameron blinked at an Ash who suddenly went red.

“OK that’s fine I’ll go get ready berightwithyouyoumightwannafinishuptoo!” Ash said that in a blur of words before ducking out.

Cameron blinked and looked down his face reddening as he realized he had put on his shirt, headband, socks, and shoes but no shorts as proven by the sight of his purple briefs.

Lucario slapped his paw to his face at this while Pikachu made an almost snickering noise.

Cameron blanched as he realized _greeeaaattt. This is not how I want to test Ash’s stance on things…_ Cameron paused as that thought ran the gauntlet before an almost coy and devious look appeared on his face.

Then the breeze went across his legs and Cameron went in to go put something on his legs.

What happened next that day was a testament to Ash’s focus. As to him Cameron seemed to be unknowingly getting way too close for comfort.

During breakfast he had sat really close, as they walked about town they were practically shoulder to shoulder.

During the tag battle he was placing his hands on his shoulders and giving way too many hugs.

Cameron thankfully though seemed to be as oblivious as ever to the blush that was more or less a permanent feature on his face.

Thankfully the tournament passed quickly and the quartet gained access to a spa for a little while on the island.

So of course the boys went along and things went fine up until Ash realized he had to wear his new swimsuit.

Fidgeting with the red line on his speedo Ash walked into the room and stopped.

The place was really nice all smooth tiles and fancy pools and right by the Jacuzzi wearing his own speedo, headband, and sunglasses on his face was Cameron lounging and no doubt unintentionally looking **very** appealing.

Ash swallowed and was suddenly aware how small his swimsuit could be and so with a splash he dove into the pool and started to swim.

Meanwhile by the Jacuzzi, Cameron had to work hard to suppress a grin at Ash’s reactions. Surprisingly enough Cameron had been testing or maybe teasing would be an accurate word to Ash all day.

Hidden behind his sunglasses Cameron’s eyes sparkled. He had more or less confirmed his attentions so all that was left now was to figure out what’s next.

Feeling thirsty Cameron shifted his body noticing the way Ash stopped to look at him and he inwardly grinned.

Walking over to Ash noting the way his gaze was drawn to him Cameron said “Ash I’m gonna grab a drink you want something?”

Ash nodded mutely. Cameron left the room and made his way to the vending machine he saw earlier.

Taking off his sunglasses Cameron had to think about how to handle this next and he was so lost in thought he didn’t pick up on the presence behind him until it was too late as noise resounded.

Thunk!

Cameron’s sunglasses hit the floor as did Cameron who laid there unconscious.

 


	7. Chapter 6

Scattered Summer

Chapter 6

  
  


Ash yawned and stretched his arms above his head. As it finished he looked around. Cameron was nowhere in sight.

Ash frowned  _ where is he? _ He thought  _ he should of been back with the drinks by now. _

Getting out of the pool and shivering a bit at the way the air interacted with his body dressed like this he padded over to the hallway trying to ignore the chill.

Looking into the deserted hallway his frown deepened. 

“Cameron?” He called.

Silence was his only response.

Taking a few steps into the hall he stopped when his foot hit something. Pausing in surprise he looked down and raised an eyebrow at the sunglasses someone left on the floor though the brow was lowered when he realized  _ aren’t these the glasses Cameron was wearing? _

Picking up he confirmed that they were and Ash’s brown eyes narrowed before he turned and ran down the hall to go get Pikachu and Lucario.

\--

“Uhnn...” It was with a groan Cameron came back to the living and once he opened his eyes it took a few moments before he became aware that his arms and legs were tied together restricting movement and to make matters worse he was still wearing his speedo.

Shivering in the air Cameron paused as he heard a voice speak up.

“Ah so the freak’s awake.”

Looking towards the voice and trying to ignore the pounding in his head Cameron’s green eyes glared at Rick was looking at him with a dark smile on his face.

“Do you know why you’re here?” He asked.

Cameron replied rather flatly “because you’re a jerk?”

Rick slammed a foot down near him producing a cringe even though Cameron tried to not to as he snarled “no you’re here because you’re a freak!”

Cameron glanced sideways and with a coy tone that probably shouldn’t have been there said “I’m not the one that’s gone out of their way to harass two people in very obscene ways. I mean the underwear thing seriously?”

Rick went red whether from humiliation or anger or both was unclear though his response was quick.

Thud! Went Cameron as he pushed from his spot onto the floor. Hard.

With a slight groan he said “do you really think you’re gonna get away with this?”

Rick snorted “you clearly don’t know anything about my father?”

Cameron winced though he said “yeah but karma has a way of catching up with everybody eventually…”

\--

Meanwhile Ash was hurrying towards Rick’s house, Pikachu and Lucario both accompanying him.

And they weren’t alone, an Officer Jenny was with them. Halfway there they had run into her and after explaining they had hit a stroke of luck!

Turns out she and some members of her family had been investigating Rick’s family and this incident was the thing they needed to finally bring the hammer down upon them so off on her motorcycle they went in the sidecar though it was a tight squeeze.

All of them had determined looks on their faces though Ash’s was mixed with worry over Cameron and Lucario was devastated that he hadn’t noticed what had happened to his trainer until Ash had come and gotten him. And Pikachu was just determined about what would come next.

They quickly soon approached Rick’s house which had some notable security. A quick conversation had Officer Jenny distracting the guards while Ash snuck in.

And that was what they did.

They soon encountered Rick’s friends and Pikachu was quick to go for the one-hit-KO. With the electric mouse standing guard Ash and Lucario quickly hurried onwards and they quickly found Rick standing over Cameron who was lying on the ground.

Lucario was quick with a Bone Club.

With the jerk unconscious on the ground and the angry pokemon standing guard over him Ash was free to check on Cameron who appeared to have a black eye and an injured arm both of which got Ash seething.

As his hand gently touched Cameron’s face he got a moan from Cameron who groggily slurred “A-Ash?”

“It’s me” he said softly.

Blinking up his green eyes and wincing softly Cameron smiled showing a missing tooth which again got Ash boiling internally but still it also relieved Ash.

Then Cameron looked down and after a moment asked.

“...Ash?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you come to rescue me dressed like that?”

Ash looked down and blanched realizing he was wearing only his speedo and flip flops. “Oh… That explains Officer Jenny’s reaction seeing me.” He muttered.

“And people say I’m scatterbrained” Cameron said with a slight laugh.

Ash chuckled lightly and taking in Cameron’s less than ideal condition he asked “are you okay?”

Cameron nodded “I’ll be fine.” And seeing Ash’s worried expression Cameron leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Ash promptly turned red and began to sputter while Cameron laughed.

“Knew it.” He said.

Ash blinked at him in surprise then asked “knew what?”

“That you’re attracted to guys too.”

Ash gaped for a few seconds before saying “what, how did you?”

Cameron rolled his eyes wincing slightly with his black eye. “I am capable of putting two and two together. And then there your reactions to my tests...”

Ash had to blink as he recalled all the things Cameron had been doing that had been driving him crazy and his he scowled a bit as he said “you’ve been doing those things on purpose?!”

Cameron laughed as he said “it did answer my question didn’t it?”

“You couldn’t have just asked?”

Cameron leveled him a look as he said “would you have really answered?”

Ash went silent and Cameron nodded.

“But now that all that is settled we can talk about it. We have time we don’t need to rush or worry or at least not a lot.” Cameron smiled at the rather befuddled look on Ash’s face and taking his hand the normally scatterbrained Cameron said “we have time.”

Ash nodded and then both boys jumped a foot in the air when a voice called out behind them.

“You both are so cute!”

Turning they saw Officer Jenny had arrived.

\--

And they did have time. A lot of it, the whole summer really.

Of course first there was dealing with Rick and all that that particular scenario entailed. Thought with Officer Jenny’s help as well as the townsfolk it didn’t take very long at all and was rather easy.

Then they did the dating thing. They did movies, dancing, battle tournaments, incidents with Team Rocket who finally emerged from the woodwork, and one particular incident involving Ash’s mother which was certainly something though it did result in Ash and Cameron officially becoming boyfriends.

And before you know it the vacation was nearly over. A short battle tournament had just ended and Ash and Cameron were heading off to a new region called Orre tomorrow, Pikachu and Lucario were off being healed at the Pokemon Center and the males were distracted as Ash was currently mashing his lips to Cameron’s rather aggressively.

Which was a change of pace considering Cameron was usually the one to initiate kisses but apparently Ash was in a fired up mood.

As the two made their way to Cameron's room Ash breathily said “Cameron I want to do  **that** .”

Cameron looked at Ash in surprise as Ash started kissing his neck. “A-are you sure?” He asked as this was very much a surprise.

Ash nodded fire very much burning in his eyes.

Cameron swallowed and nodded and with that he opened the door and two tumbled inside.

The two kissed as they sort of walked over to his bed and reaching it they mashed furiously. Their tongues were inside each others mouths wrestling and the twos breath mingled

They broke apart and breathed with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Ash smiled brightly. Cameron grinned and went back in.

A few more seconds of kissing and when they broke apart Cameron reached for Ash’s shirt and Ash complied raising his arms to let him take it off. Then Ash did the same for Cameron.

After a moment Ash said “um do you wanna top or bottom?’

Cameron shrugged and said “I’m not picky.”

Ash nodded and said “then you top I guess.”

Cameron froze at that as he didn’t think Ash would be the one to bottom.

Then a second later Ash found himself pushed back onto the bed dressed in a pair of black briefs his shorts and sandals got in a blink.

Looking up at Cameron standing there in his white briefs his jean shorts just shucked with a fire now burning in his green eyes Ash smiled at the slight challenge.

Climbing onto the bed the two kissed and they moaned as their bulges brushed against each other.

Both breathing hard Cameron rested his hands on Ash's bare chest and with his fingers brushed both of his nipples. Ash moaned and shook.

Cameron smiled as Ash reached up and pulled Cameron closer.

Seconds later two pairs of briefs landed on the floor.

Lying on the bed and coming in for a kiss Cameron reached down to Ash's groin and began to touch and rub making him shake.

Ash meanwhile grabbed Cameron's butt and squeezed it stimulating him on some level.

As the two broke off Ash felt Cameron's penis long and hard press against his thigh.

Ash gulped and said “OK let's do this.”

Cameron watched as Ash got on the bed on all four and raised himself in the air.

Reaching for his night stand Cameron pulled out the lube and condom he kept just in case.

Popping open the cap he squeezed out some lube and spread it across his fingers noticing Ash shiver in anticipation as he did so. 

Getting on the bed behind Ash Cameron looked at his boyfriend craned head which nodded slowly.

Placing a finger near Ash's butt he slid it down somewhat slowly until he found a opening of some kind. Putting pressure on it he pushed it inside and Ash squeaked.

Cameron looked worried while Ash gritted his teeth, both boys knew on some level this would hurt.

“You okay?” He asked. Ash panted “give me a minute.” He eked out.

After a few moments Ash nodded “OK go.”

Cameron began to move his finger in and out as Ash adjusted to the weird feeling.

Pulling it out Cameron noticed with some amusement that Ash's rear end tried to follow the finger somewhat.

Smiling at this he lubed up his fingers again and said “okay Ash, I'm gonna use two now.”

Ash froze but then relaxed and said “okay.”

Using both fingers he pushed and with little resistance they went in as Ash made a cooing noise. “You okay?” Cameron asked.

Ash grunted a yes.

One he felt like Ash had adjusted he began to scissor them trying to stretch Ash out. Ash gasped in minor pain and some level of pleasure.

He kept doing this until when he pushed in one time he felt a bump and heard Ash choke off a scream, looking at his penis Cameron saw it leaking.

Cameron took a deep breath. It was time.

Pulling both fingers out Cameron unwrapped the condom and taking note of the way Ash shivered at the sound he rolled it on and poured out some lube to put on trying hard not to let go as he was pretty up there himself.

Adjusting his body Cameron is member near Ash's rear. Ash who had been recovering from the prostate stimulation froze. He knew what that was and said “remember be gentle.”

Cameron said “right.”

Placing the tip of his penis at Ash's entrance he slowly pushed in and heard Ash cry out. He gritted his teeth but kept going slowly.

Then with his body pressed against Ash's backside he was in. “Y-you okay?” Cameron stuttered. Ash nodded unable to speak.

Cameron was trying his hardest not to lose control Ash was tight and he was warm and just constricting him on the inside and it felt really, really good.

Ash meanwhile had never felt so “full” like this ever and was willing himself not to do anything wrong.

But being who he was Ash's sweaty hands slipped on the bed and he fell face first on the pillows with his butt still in the air.

Of course this in turn brought Cameron down slightly but with the added effect of pushing himself all the way in hard and deep.

Ash screamed in ecstasy while Cameron moaned rather loudly.

It was taking all the two guys' will not to do something they'd regret.

Cameron looked at him and thought sorry Ash.

Pulling out suddenly he grabbed the black haired male, flipped him over surprising him , threw his legs over his shoulder and moved back in with a slow slam.

“I-I need more.” He said to the stunned Ash.

Slowly but surely he begin to move in and out, the thrusts gaining speed.

Ash then said “more.” He wrapped his arms around Cameron's back and pulled him close his penis pressing against Cameron's belly as the two kissed.

Cameron's thrusts grew frantic as Ash continued to leak fluid.

Looking into each others eyes they both knew what the other was feeling: waves of pleasure and heat going through their bodies all coiling into a single point in their groins.

With one more grunt and thrust Cameron rammed into Ash hitting that special spot as he screamed.

Both men’s eyes went white as the their penises shot out loads of white semen. They shook and made lots of noises as their essences came flowing out. Ash let go of the embrace with a smile laying back on the bed as Cameron slowly pulled out so as not to harm him.

Sharing a tender kiss the two smiled.

Cameron said “we should probably sleep in the other bed. But first we need to get clean up” taking note of Ash’s drained state he said “I'll shower first shall I?”

Cameron got up and slowly waddled over to the bathroom. Ash stared after him with a thoughtful look.

A few minutes passed as in the bathroom Cameron turned on a hot a shower filling the room with steam.

He took a deep moment to calm himself as he thought about what they did just did.

Smiling he thought of his boyfriend, who chose to make his presence known.

Stepping into the stall and closing it noiselessly he wrapped his arms around Cameron, grabbed his penis and squeezed.

“GAH!” Cameron yelled “Ash what are you doing?” He said to his boyfriend.

Ash smiled letting go Ash whispered into Cameron's ear “it's my turn now.”

Cameron’s green eyes widened.

Moments later from outside the stall two hands slammed onto the glass door and slid down as Cameron yelled “OH. MY. GOD!”

\--

The night passed and morning came. Ash and Cameron were cuddling in bed wearing new pairs of underwear.

Blinking in the light of day Cameron sat up the sheets falling around his hips he looked around and blanched.

Tapping Ash's back he said “uh Ash we have a problem.”

Blearily waking up he looked at what Cameron was seeing... and blanched.

Pikachu and Lucario were standing by the bed. They both had exasperated, knowing, and smug looks on their faces.

The trainers began to panic.

 

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. At long last we have the final chapter. I decided to just go for one big push to just finish it at this point. And I think it works out OK. For the record there is a different version up on FF I had to put up for reasons. What you see here and on DA is the full version. It feels good to finally finish this fic at last, I confess my previous version of this fic To Remember, Realize gave a lot of help in writing this. This won't be the last piece you see from me as I do have other stuff planned. Feel free to comment. Do not bash please. A big thanks to everyone whose supported me and this fic through all this time. I do not own Pokemon. Reviews welcome.


End file.
